Así es como debe de ser
by LucyWiliams
Summary: yo la amo y me asegurare de que sea feliz por siempre. AU. mención de Oc


**Hola chicos, aparezco de nuevo por aquí con otra historia de mi pareja favorita de Pandora Hearts, amo a estos dos. Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, pertenece a Jun Mochizuki. **

**Espero les guste esta pequeña historia.**

* * *

><p>Es el mismo paisaje que observo todos los días. El jardín de la mansión Rainsworth es de verdad impresionante, tiene una hermosa naturaleza que hace que el ojo humano tenga un gran deleite. Las rosas son una maravilla, y el pequeño quiosco en medio le da un toque realmente encantador, las aves silban y su canto es realmente relajante, pero a pesar de todas estas maravillas, mis ojos se dirigen hacia un árbol en especial, debajo de este se encontraba una pequeña mesa junto con una pequeña silla, en la cual se encontraba puesto todo lo necesario para que la hora del te te llevara a cabo. Cuando la observo esta vacía, y es el mismo sabor de siempre, cerezas con frambuesa, sonrió para mí mismo. Ella siempre toma de ese mismo sabor, y también a la misma hora, observo que en lugar de una taza se encuentran colocadas dos sobre la mesa, por un momento mi rostro se ilumina, pero instantáneamente se vuelve sombrío y entrizteszido, ya que no sería yo quien la acompañaría a tomar el té de la tarde. Yo suelo acompañarla cuando esta sola, en esos momentos soy demasiado feliz, ya que cuando estoy cerca de ella mi corazón y mi alma se sienten curados y con una gran calidez que no puedo explicar. Por un momento recuerdo que apenas el día de ayer estaba tan feliz de que tomaríamos el té de la tarde.<p>

Era una tarde preciosa y ella era aun más hermosa, con esa maravillosa sonrisa, que me cautivaba, su cabello siempre atado en una cola de caballo adornada con lazos del mismo color de sus vestidos. Estábamos muy pacíficos y relajados, de vez en cuando ella soltaba una pequeña risa por mis comentarios y mi actitud de payaso. Me encanta cuando ella es feliz y sonríe tan sinceramente y lo que más me gustaba es que yo era el motivo de esa felicidad, aunque solo fuera por un momento, estábamos riendo cuando una criada llego con una carta para ella, ella tomo el sobre y lo comenzó a leer, de pronto en sus delicadas mejillas se puso un tinte de color rosado y una sonrisa diferente de la que me dedicaba a mí, al notar esto me puse molesto, solo había una persona por la que ponía esa sonrisa. Por un momento deteste la expresión que puso en su rostro, si, era verdad que yo amaba sus sonrojos y sus sonrisas, pero por situaciones como esta es que odiaba que ella pusiera esas facciones en su rostro. La única razón de que ella se pusiera de esta manera tenía el nombre de Cedrick Thompson. Era un nombre que detestaba pero al que no podía odiar, la razón es que gracias a él y a mi Ojou-sama sigo con vida. Si gracias a ellos es que sigo con vida y que la vivo día con día. Si no fuera por ellos yo no existiría más en este mundo. Al ver la felicidad en mi Ojou-sama decidí por preguntarle a que se debía aunque yo ya sabía el motivo.

Que es lo que la puso así Ojou-sama?

Lo que sucede Break es que ya por fin mañana llega Cedrick a la mansión.

Oh esas son buenas noticias cierto?

Si Break, al fin lo podre ver de nuevo, luego de dos meses que se fue a una misión. –esto último lo dijo cerrando los ojos y poniendo la carta muy cerca de su pecho, así pude observar sus largas pestañas, y su cabello color caramelo que bailaba junto con el viento, no cabía duda que era una mujer hermosa. Una hermosa mujer de la cual yo estaba enamorado. Pero para mi desgracia era un amor prohibido.

Bueno Ojou-sama, es una buena ocasión para celebrar por la llegada de Cedrick-sama.

Tienes razón, así que deberíamos pedir que nos traigan mas te, que te parece?

Me parece una buena idea,

Bien le diré a las sirvientas que nos traigan otra jarra. –dijo mientras se levantaba.

No se preocupe yo me encargo de traerla. Dije al mismo tiempo que me levantaba de la mesa y le indicaba que tomara siento, ella asintió sonriendo, yo me retire de inmediato, cuando me alejaba mire de reojo y observe como seguía leyendo la carta con una mirada que nunca seria para mí. La razón por la cual me ofrecí a seguir bebiendo te era porque quería pasar por lo menos la última tarde con ella a solas, aunque realmente quería golpear algo para aliviar mi frustración y mis celos que sentía en ese momento. En verdad soy un completo idiota, yo que un día jure nunca enamorarme y siempre negar un sentimiento como el amor. Y sin darme cuenta termine enamorándome de esa mujer que un día me encontró herido y que sin dudarlo me atendió para que me recuperara. Poco a poco ella se fue ganado mi corazón, y en el momento menos inesperado quede totalmente enamorado, pero como he dicho antes, este amor es una desgracia ya que es prohibido, ya que ella nunca seria para mí.

El simple hecho de saber eso me hacía sentir impotente y miserable, y de cierto modo sabía que era justo, ya que ella es alguien tan pura e inocente, alguien que no se merece estar con alguien como yo, un pecador que mato a vidas inocentes, con el fin de calmar el odio y la rabia que sentía al no poder proteger a la casa a la que servía. Mi vida pareciera que acabaría hay, cuando un día menos esperado, fui herido gravemente y perdí un ojo, era un final perfecto para alguien como yo, para un sucio pecador, cuando estaba a punto de rendirme y morir ella apareció, si lo pienso bien, apareció al igual que un ángel, hermoso y lleno de bondad, lo último que recuerdo de ese fatídico día es que desperté en un lugar completamente desconocido, cuando me di cuenta de mi condición lo primero que hice fue levantarme y salir de la habitación donde me encontraba, las sirvientas al verme me dijeron que me tranquilizara y volviera a tomar reposo, yo en cambio me frustre demasiado, al ver que no me dejarían en paz comencé a armar un alboroto, tanto fue mi enojo que comencé a golpear todo lo que estaba a mi alcance cuando llegaron unos mayordomos a ayudar a las empleadas pero no fueron de gran ayuda, estaba a punto de golpear a un joven de lentes y cabello castaño corto cuando una mano me sujeto, me voltee a ver quién era, mis ojos color sangre se encontraron con unos ojos rosados que pertenecían a una mujer joven, por sus vestiduras supuse que era una de las integrantes de la familia, se interpuso entre el joven y yo, sentí una ira incontrolable, ella por el contrario permaneció calmada y con una sonrisa en su rostro, eso me molesto demasiado, que alguien tan pequeña de cuerpo y débil me pudiera detener, empezaba por armar un escándalo, ella por el contrario me sostuvo de las manos y me comenzaba a decir que no tendría que alterarme que no corría peligro en ese lugar, mientras el joven trataba de apartarla de mi, ella se giro hacia él y le sonrió, yo por mi cuenta no podía a soportarlo así que la tome por lo hombros y es tuve a punto de lastimarla si no fuera por un par de fuertes brazos que me la arrebato y la llevo al lado suyo abrazándola por la cintura, me le quede viendo y él en lugar de empezar un pelea solo sonrió. Por su atuendo supuse que no se trataba de uno de los empleados de la mansión. Tenía el cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

Vaya, esa no es manera de tratar a quien te salvo la vida. –dijo con un tono calmado.

Yo no pedí que me salvaran. –replique.

Bueno si quisieras o no estás salvado y tienes que agradecer eso.

Yo no respondí, solo me quede en completo silencio, el chico de gafas se acerco a ellos y les dijo algo por lo bajo, cosa que no me interesaba en ese momento, al instante me di cuenta que algo caliente y rojo fluía por mi rostro, me lleve una mano a mi cara y esta se empapo de un liquido espeso color rojo, yo no le di importancia pero la señora en cuanto me vio puso una cara de preocupación y se acerco a mí para ver lo que sucedía, esto me dejo pasmado que se me acercara cuando instantes antes estuve a punto de lastimarla.

Oh por dios, esto tenemos que atenderlo de inmediato, Liam puedes ir a buscar el equipo de emergencia por favor?

Si Sharon-sama vuelvo enseguida.

Vaya esto sí que se complica un poco, tendrás que permanecer en reposo, amigo si no te quieres desangrar. Me quedaría con ustedes pero tengo que atender unos asuntos con la familia Barma, te dejo esto en tus manos Sharon. –dijo al mismo tiempo que le sujetaba los hombros delicadamente.

Si no te preocupes yo me encargo de esto. –Dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al hombre delante de ella.

Con esto él se alejo y yo me dirigí a la habitación donde había despertado, ella me siguió con el equipo de emergencia que el supuesto Liam, por lo que escuche, le había traído. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino ella me sonrió y estiro su mano para quitar con cuidado la venda que se encontraba alrededor de mi herida, yo no decía nada mientras ella realizaba su labor, sus manos eran delicadas y suaves, cuando terminó por quitarme el vendaje, estiro su mano con un pedazo de algodón para limpiar la herida, la limpio cuidadosamente y la desinfecto, por ultimo volvió a vendarla con una venda completamente nueva. Cuando termino esto llamo a una de las sirvientas para que retiraran el material usado y viejo, yo por mi parte sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber porque esta mujer trataba de ayudarme así que decidí preguntarle.

¿Porque hace esto?

¿Disculpa?

Porque me ayuda si soy un completo desconocido, me encontró casi muerto y me trajo a su hogar sin saber que tipo de persona soy, y exponiéndose a un grave peligro al quedarse sola conmigo.

Bueno no podría dejar a nadie agonizando en la calle, y menos si tengo la oportunidad de ayudarlo.

Si pero no sabe si soy peligroso, incluso ahora mismo podría hacerle daño, o incluso matarla y salir huyendo.

¿Matarme? ¿hacerme daño? –Dijo con calma. –de ser así ya lo hubieras hecho ¿no crees?, en cuanto me quede a solas contigo. –dijo con amabilidad.

¿Y si solo hubiera esperado a que me curaras para matarte?

Bueno no lo harás. –dijo con voz firme y segura.

¿Y que te hace estar tan segura?

Porque no eres de los que matarían a alguien que te ayudo y mucho menos si se trata de alguien tan débil e indefensa como lo soy yo.

Cuando termino de decir esto me quede realmente mudo, ella tenía razón era débil e indefensa pero al mismo tiempo era muy fuerte. Y no entendía el por qué decidió salvarme, desde aquel día siempre me quedaba en mi habitación encerrado, muchas veces Liam venía a visitarme pero aun así no salía para nada. Fue en ese entonces que ella apareció nuevamente frente a mi puerta y con una decisión que solo ella poseía me convenció de salir al jardín a tomar el té con ella. Nunca me imagine que me invitaría a pasar una tarde con ella y solamente ella, para lo único que solía a venir a mi habitación era para curarme y limpiarme la herida, ella esperaba que yo saliera por mi cuenta pero al darse cuenta que no hacia el mas mínimo intento de salir de mi caparazón decidió intervenir de forma súbita, y fue de esa forma que empecé a tomar el té por las tardes con ella, los primeros días me mostraba frio y si interés por esa tonta merienda, pero conforme pasaron los días empecé por tener un cariño hacia esa hora del día, y era porque me encantaba salir al jardín a respirar el aire puro y disfrutar de los deliciosos postre que siempre iban acompañados del té, pero lo que más me gustaba era pasar el tiempo con mi señora, le decía de esa forma ya que ella misma me había nombrado su sirviente, lo hizo porque le comente que no me gustaba recibir ayuda sin poder regresar el favor por lo que dijo que si me gustaría pagar esa deuda de haberme salvado tendría que ser su sirviente, yo simplemente acepte, ya que así pagaría de alguna forma mi deuda con ella. Y sin que me diera cuenta un sentimiento hacia ella nacía en mí, al principio lo interpretaba como agradecimiento por el hecho de haberme salvado, y hubiera pensado lo mismo hasta el día de hoy, si no fuera porque una tarde mientras tomábamos el té en el balcón salió una plática que me hizo darme cuenta de mis sentimientos. La plática comenzó por una de las sirvientas que anunciaban que el joven Cedrick no volvería como habían acordado por unos imprevistos que habían surgido. Ella puso por un momento un rostro un poco triste pero de inmediato volvió a sonreír, le dio las gracias a la empleada y esta se retiro, yo que tenia curiosidad por saber el porqué de esa expresión decidí preguntarle, ya que yo no lo había visto lo suficiente, por el hecho de que no quería salir de mi habitación y que él solo por unas escasas ocasiones pasaba a preguntar por mi salud y como iba mi recuperación.

Vaya Ojou-sama se ve preocupada por el joven Cedrick no vendrá a visitarla el día de hoy.

Oh, tienes razón Break esperaba poder verlo hoy.

Oh así que está interesada en el duque Thompson, es un poco extraño para un gusto como usted ¿no lo cree?. –esto lo dije con un pequeño toque de burla desapercibida para ella.

¿eh? No lo sabes Break? –pregunto un poco confundida

No, ¿acaso lo quiere para novio? –ella soltó una pequeña risa a lo cual yo alce una ceja.

No me podría interesar para novio, porque Cedrick es mi esposo, juraría que ya lo sabías.

Al decir esto sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompió y empecé a sentir unos enormes celos que no había experimentado hasta ese día, ya que al ser caballero de la familia Sinclair mis antiguos amos, solo salía con chicas para un par de horas, nunca me había involucrado tanto con ninguna como con ella. Al oír la palabra esposo quería romper y estrangular todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance, pero lo supe disimular, aunque no pude esconder el semblante de mi rostro que se formo con la decepción y frustración, ella noto mi cambio y me pregunto si todo estaba bien yo le dije que si solo que me empezaba a molestar un poco la herida (ya que no había sanado por completo y todavía seguía vendada) y me disculpe de ella diciendo que quería caminar un rato por los alrededores, ella asintió y Salí de ahí. Me puse a pasear y me mente empezó a divagar en lo que me había ocurrido al escuchar esa noticia, no me lograba explicar el por qué fue esa mi reacción y por más que trate de darle vueltas, termine aceptando que me había encariñado de mi señora, él porque me gustaba tanto la hora del té y el porqué de mi cambio y sobre todo porque me gustaba pasar tanto el tiempo junto a ella, me había encariñado, estaría bien si solo hubiera seguido siendo cariño, pero no fue así, yo me había enamorado de mi señora. Mi señora, y de repente me entere de que ya no era mía, por un momento me sentí estúpido, ella nunca seria mía, pero aun así yo me había hecho una ilusión inconscientemente de que ella podría ser mía y yo de ella, pero en un instante se había roto esa pequeña ilusión que aun sin mi consentimiento yo mismo la cree y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de mi estúpida creación, me recargue sobre un árbol, y me puse a pensar como ella poco a poco se había ganado mi corazón pero yo nunca me iba a ganar el de ella porque ya le pertenecía a alguien más, desde un principio fue así, si tan solo hubiera prestado un poco mas de atención esto no habría ocurrido, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, pensando en esto me quede dormido recargado en el árbol, cuando desperté no me sentía adolorido por mi postura, al contrario estaba muy cómodo y sentía una suave calidez y un agradable aroma. Poco a poco abrí mi ojo y me encontré con un hermoso rostro que me sonreía de forma amorosa, cuando me di cuenta mi cabeza estaba sobre el regazo de mi Ojou-sama.

Oh ya despertaste break.

¿Sharon ojou-sma que hace?

Cuando saliste de la mansión te veías un poco extraño así que decidí buscarte y te encontré dormido sobre el tronco, si seguías en esa posición tendrías un terrible dolor de cuello ahora, así que decidí ponerte sobre mi regazo. Espero que no te moleste.

De ninguna manera me molestaría, al contrario me gustaba esa idea de dormir sobre su regazo, pero entonces recordé lo que me había dicho.

No, no me molesta pero usted no puede hacer eso Ojou-sama.

Y por qué no puedo hacerlo?

B-bueno porque u-usted es mi ama y además usted..

¿Estoy casada? Es lo que quieres decir? –yo solo asentí a lo que ella me dedico otra sonrisa.

No te preocupes Break, el hecho de que este casada no impide que yo te pueda amar verdad?

Cuando dijo esto sentí una esperanza pero eso no podría ser ya que ella estaba casada con otro hombre.

¿Amar? Pero usted no está enamorada de Cedrick-sama?

Claro que amo a Cedrick, como no te lo imaginas, pero existe mas de una clase de amor, y yo te amo, no de la misma manera que a él, pero si siento amor por ti.

Y qué clase de amor?

El mismo amor que le tengo a las personas que tengo a mi alrededor, el mismo amor que tengo por la vida, ese tipo de amor Break.

Al escuchar esas palabras me entristecí, pero también me alegre ya que de una forma ella me amaba, y aunque fuera de esa forma yo era feliz, de que era amado por la persona más importante y amada para mi, era amado por Mi señora, mi hermosa señora Sharon. Y sabia que nunca la abandonaría, no me atrevía a irme de su lado, con solo acompañarla era suficiente para mi, estaba pensando eso, cuando sentí una caricia por mis cabello, volteé la mirada y mi Ojou-sama metía sus delicados dedos por mi cabello proporcionándome unas caricias casi angelicales para mí, yo quería que siguiera haciendo esas acciones y no se detuviera, pero claro no se lo demostraría.

Tienes un cabello muy suave Break. Pero ¿no piensas que está un poco largo?.

Nunca lo he pensado, pero supongo que cortarlo sería un pequeño cambio ¿no?. –dije sonriendo un poco.

Tal vez tengas razón. - Así seguimos por un rato más hasta que de nueva cuenta volví a caer en los brazos de Morfeo sobre su regazo. Por un momento pensé y soñé que sería realidad mi deseo solo por un único momento.

Así fue como todo surgió hasta el día de hoy, ya sabía los hechos pero no podía evitar sentir el desagrado cada vez que Cedrick llegaba y se acercaba a ella para abrazarla y proporcionarles caricias que yo no podría darle. Recuerdo la primera vez que esa escoria la beso cuando yo pasaba por ahí, ella le devolvió el beso de la misma forma, yo sentí la necesidad de separarlos y golpearlo por atreverse a besar a alguien que me pertenecía. Y me recriminaba de nuevo, porque ella no era para mí, ni mucho menos me pertenecía, pero no podía evitarlo, ninguno de los dos conocía mis sentimientos hacia mi amada Señora, y no debían enterarse por que era seguro que me alejarían de ella, y eso yo no lo permitiría jamás, así que lo mejor era permanecer como hasta ahora después de tantos años permaneciendo junto a ella. Termine por llegar a la cocina y me dispuse a llevar la jarra con te, cuando llegue al lugar donde estábamos se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y dormitaba no pude evitar acercarme a ella y me puse muy cerca de su rostro, la admire mientras dormía, me aleje porque me podrían descubrir, y lo que menos quería era provocar problemas a ella, así que la sacudí levemente para que despertara ella abrió los ojos y me sonrió y proseguimos a seguir tomando el té por el resto de la tarde. Al llegar la noche ella se retiro a dormir a su habitación y yo a la mía, me quede dormido en poco tiempo. Pero luego de un rato de aparente paz mi mente jugo conmigo, tuve una pesadilla. En tal pesadilla me arrebataban a mi señora pero no era un arrebato cualquiera, la asesinaban frente a mis ojos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, le quitaban la vida y yo sin poder salvarla. Me desperté de un salto sudando y jadeando me levante de mi cama, hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que me había dormido con la ropa de siempre excepto con la bata blanca, me puse mis botas y me dirigí hacia la habitación de mi señora, entre lo mas silenciosamente posible y me dirigí hacia su cama, me tranquilice al verla profundamente dormida y tranquila di un largo suspiro y me quede contemplándola mientras dormía tranquila y serena, le acaricie su cabello que era tan suave como la seda, su mejilla sonrosadas igualmente de suaves, ella era preciosa y más en la luz de la luna, era tan hermosa que no pude controlar mis impulsos y acerque mis labios a los de ella. Y sin más la bese, bese esos labios que siempre había deseado, la bese por un largo momento, me aleje de ella, y le dedique buenas noches en un susurro, y también susurre:

La amo mi señora, y siempre me quedare junto a usted aunque usted no es para mí nunca la abandonare y tampoco permitiré que salga lastimada.

Cuando termine de decir esto Salí de su habitación, antes de que lograra despertar, cuando llegue a la mía me tumbe sobre mi cama, pase mi dedos por mis labios no quería que la suavidad de sus labios desapareciera al igual que su calidez, me puse a pensar en ella y como había cedido a mis instintos, saboree el sabor de sus labios, ya que esa era la única manera de volver a probarlos, solo en sus sueños y cuando estuviera sola, de haberme quedado más tiempo cerca de ella no sabría si podía resistir mis impulsos de apretar su cuerpo contra el mío, deseaba tenerla en mis brazos y que fuera únicamente mía y de nadie mas, pero esa ilusión nunca se cumpliría así que solo permanecería cerca de ella y amarla en secreto por que así es como debía ser amarla sin ser amado, con estos pensamientos me quede dormido esperando el día siguiente en que ya no la podría tener cerca más tiempo, ya que ella pasaría el tiempo con el hombre que ella amaba, con un hombre que yo detestaba pero no odiaba, no podía odiar a alguien que la hace tan feliz, y prometí que no solo me aseguraría de su seguridad sino también de la de su felicidad y así lo haría y esta vez sí cumpliría no cometería el mismo error de perder a los que amo nuevamente aun por encima de mis sentimientos aseguraría de ellos a los que eran importantes para mí y así yo también podría tener un poco de felicidad por que gracias a ellos encontré un nuevo motivo para vivir y como el me lo había dicho debería estar agradecido por el hecho de ser salvado. Claro hasta entonces me di cuenta que apreciaba a ese hombre y por ella me encargaría de que siempre permanecieran juntos hasta el fin de sus días.

Porque así es como debe de ser.

* * *

><p><strong>este es el fin de esta historia, espero sus comentarios y opiniones. Hasta la proxima.<strong>


End file.
